


Unprovoked

by SysOpRunner



Series: Crossing paths [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SysOpRunner/pseuds/SysOpRunner
Summary: Two strong personalities, one provoking and exuberant, one reserved and calculating. How can this attraction possibly play out?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Crossing paths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011135
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, glasses! Come practice with us! I could use another blocker to help me subdue the man-child here,” Kuroo points at Bokuto over his shoulder.

Tsukishima is flattered by the older boy’s request. He hesitates on the steps of the gym. His first instinct is to say ‘no’, to find an excuse to walk away. They have trained all day after all, and he has every right to refuse. But he finds his legs taking him into the gym while his brain still debates what excuse would sound most dismissive. He’s a little surprised at himself. Seeing him enter, Bokuto gives a ridiculous hoot and high-fives Akaashi. Tsukishima’s eyes are however fixed on Kuroo. His large hand easily holds the volleyball against his thigh and his stance is casual and sexy as all fuck. His long muscled legs show perfectly. Tsukishima averts his eyes but he has a feeling his stare did not go as unnoticed as he would have liked.

They set themselves up on either side of the net, Bokuto with Akaashi on the attack side, Tsukishima and Kuroo attempting to block him. Kuroo is pretty much exactly as tall as Tsukishima but for some reason, the blonde feels smaller than usual… Maybe it’s that ridiculous bed-head hair of his or maybe it’s just his presence that’s so much more imposing. Still, they make a pretty good pair, Tsukishima is quickly picking up on this body language and matching his jumps to Kuroo’s. He does not let the proximity distract him but he’s very aware of the presence of the other blocker beside him. Despite his strutting attitude, Kuroo’s surprisingly generous with his advice, never making it sound condescending. Whenever they manage to shut Bokuto out, he’s quick with his praise, even though Tsukishima feels it’s unnecessary.

A full day of volleyball in the heat and humidity of Tokyo summer is exhausting and they quickly run out of whatever energy they still had. Bokuto and Akaashi head for the cafeteria, intent on finding a late-evening snack, leaving Kuroo alone with Tsukishima in the empty gym. Tsukishima heads for the door, again feeling slightly intimidated by the older blocker. Not that he’s going to show it.

Kuroo follows him closely as they walk towards the dorms. “Gawds, the heat is killing me,” he moans, running a hand across his neck. As they turn the corner, a slight breeze blows between the two gym buildings. Kuroo stops and lifts his face, eyes closed, letting the cooler air soothe him. Tsukishima steals another glance at the upperclassman and his wide shoulders sloping from a surprisingly long neck. He’s strong, and built in a way that Tsukishima lacks and cannot be bothered to try achieving. Tsukishima's strength is mostly in his intelligence. What's the point of jumping like a demented frog if it puts you in the wrong location? He keeps on looking, thinking vaguely about strong legs and broad shoulders and finely muscled back. He keeps on looking until he realizes the other boy’s eyes are half-open, looking at him from under hooded lids. He keeps his face neutral, he’s really good at that, and walks away with a casual “Good nigh Kuroo-san” tossed over his shoulder.

The next evening, he walks again towards the third gym, hoping that he’ll be asked to join the third year’s practice. Yet, as always, he’s careful to keep his face impassive. He leans on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, and waits. Bokuto is the first to notice. “Hey, hey, hey! There he is! Hey, Kuroo! I told you he’d come!” he exclaims happily. “Hey, blondie, nice to see you! Ready to see some national-level spikes?!”

Tsukishima politely smiles a thin smile and walks in. “May I practice again with you tonight?” he asks the two Fukurodani players, studiously avoiding looking at the lone Nekoma player. When Bokuto enthusiastically agrees, Tsukishima bows slightly to him and takes his place along Kuroo on the other side of the net. The practice is interesting. He’s starting to put more effort into his jumps, instead of relying only on his height. The presence of the dark-haired boy at his side spurs him to match his jumps inch for inch. He tries to focus his strength at his fingertips as Kuroo had instructed. He had thought this a ridiculous suggestion, but on trying it, he’s surprised to see a definite difference in what his block can withstand. It’s still not enough to completely shut out Bokuto, but it does make a difference. Kuroo gives him an approving look and Tsukishima scoffs under his breath. But he tries it again.

Personal practice is over. The humidity has abated and the air is soft and warm. They’re standing behind the gym, letting the night air dry the sweat on their skin.

“Did you ever dislocate a finger?” Kuroo asks casually, his eyes disinterested.

“No,” Tsukishima is flexing and stretching his fingers, working out some of the tension.

“Hope you never do. Hurts like a sonuvabitch,” Kuroo smirks. “Best if you get some tape anyway and learn to buddy tape if needed,” he adds, still casual but his eyes are on Tsukishima’s hands now. “But good form and strength will serve you better and keep you from getting injured in the first place.” 

“I’ve never seen you tape your fingers,” Tsukishima says, keeping his eyes down.

“Nope. I don't. I’ve worked on strengthening my hands instead. Show me yours,” he commands and takes one of Tsukishima’s hands in both of his. He half-turns to face the blonde and looks at the hand. Ostensibly, he’s looking over his fingers, thumb pressing into his palm as if to check the muscle tone. But they both know this is not about volleyball. Tsukishima looks up at the Nekoma captain. The other boy looks up as well, eyes half-obscured by his wild hair, a devious smile playing on his lips. Tsukishima feels the other boy’s fingers wrap around his wrist now. “Strong hands are essential. Betcha can't break my grip,” he adds, squeezing slightly, not hard enough to hurt. He moves closer into Tsukishima’s space. There’s a challenge in his eyes but it has nothing to do with breaking his grip. 

Tsukishima doesn’t like being forced into decisions. He doesn’t like dares. He likes to have a plan, a strategy for winning. He narrows his eyes and after a short hesitation, merely a heartbeat, he moves his head forward, putting his lips on the Nekoma captain’s. He hears a sharp intake of breath and feels Kuroo’s lips press back into his, none too gently. He yields to the push, backing his head into the wall behind him. He opens his mouth, just a tiny bit, and his tongue darts out to flick over Kuroo’s lips. He’s a little startled at how easily, how confidently Kuroo’s tongue follows his retreat and enters his mouth. He feels Kuroo’s knee pressing between his legs, his hip leaning slightly into his crotch. He sighs and lets Kuroo pin him against the wall. The kiss feels good. Really good. Not that he has a lot of points for comparison… But Kuroo’s mouth is firm on his, and he kisses with his whole body, the way each kiss seems to surge up to him, from his hips all the way to his mouth.

Tsukishima tilts his head up slightly and when Kuroo’s head mirrors his movement, he slides his lips down, down his jaw, onto his neck. He starts with a soft kiss on the tender skin, feeling Kuroo’s pulse under his lips. Once again his tongue darts out for a quick lick, tasting the salt on the skin. He feels the other boy shiver and sigh. The moment is right. Careful not to give himself away too soon by tensing his muscles, he rapidly twists his arm, breaking Kuroo’s hold and raising his wrist level with the other boy’s eyes.

“Strong hands are useless if you forget what you’re doing with them,” he smirks into Kuroo’s face. He puts his recently freed hand flat on Kuroo’s chest and pushes back, slowly but firmly, until Kuroo takes a step back and Tsukishima is free to walk away. He's free to walk away yet he stays in place, his hand slowly slipping from Kuroo’s chest. “You shouldn’t let yourself be distracted like that,” he drawls, his smirk still firmly in place. He watches as Kuroo’s shocked expression is replaced by a sly and amused smile until he tips his head back and barks a short laugh. 

“Well, well, well! You’re a lot more fun than you let on, blondie,” he exclaims in amusement.

“I have a name you know,” Tsukishima answers, no hint of a smile on his face now. “Good night Kuroo-san,” he adds and walks away, leaving the Nekoma captain looking after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima is looking down at the food in front of him. He’s not hungry. He rarely is, even after such an intense day as today. His whole body aches after the endless penalty laps they had to do after every lost set. Which was pretty much all of them. His body aches and he longs to take a bath but there’s no way he’s going to bathe along with all those yahoos. He’ll have to content himself with a quick shower again.

Bokuto saunters by their table and singles him out. “Hey, glasses, see you at the gym later?” Tsukishima hears an awed intake of breath from the direction of the Dumbass Duo at the other end of the table.

“I don’t think so,” he answers, barely looking up at Bokuto. The awed sound is replaced by indignant sputtering at the end of the table. He smirks at the sound. They’re such rubes these two, so easily impressed. 

He pokes at the food once again and pushes his tray away. He’s done. He’s so done. He gets up to take the tray away and as he turns, there is Kuroo, right in front of him. 

“Hey Tsukishima,” the older boy greets him.

“Hey,” he answers, glad for the distance between them the tray enforces. 

“I’ll be at the weights room later on if you want to know about building up arm and hand strength. You know, like we talked? Don't be shy,” he adds with a sly smile and a wink.

“OK,” he says, looking studiously bored. But the fact that Kuroo used his name instead of calling him ‘glasses’ did not escape him. He has no intention of going to the weights room though. That seems like the worst idea ever. He’s going to the dorm and listening to music and ignoring everyone. Sounds perfect.

In the dorm room, he can’t sit still. It’s not like him to be fidgety and yet he can't find himself a place. The heat and humidity are oppressive. He decides to go outside for a while. Just to cool down and relax enough to sleep, he tells himself. He wanders around the sports complex, without aim. Heat-lightning is flickering across the sky in the distance. A thunderstorm is long overdue. He is not really surprised with himself when around a corner he sees the sign indicating the weights room. Of course. That’s what’s been bugging him all evening. His mind replays the startled sound Kuroo made when he pressed his lips to him, his stomach contracts at the memory of the surging kisses. He pushes open the door. 

“Hey there,” says the rooster. He’s sitting on a bench, a dumbbell in his hand. He doesn't seem surprised to see Tsukishima, like he never doubted he would come. He seems glad to see him though. He’s happy to explain what muscles play the biggest role in an effective block, how to isolate and strengthen those muscles. He shows, and Tsukishima finds himself following his lead. Kuroo seems relaxed, casual. And still, sexy as all fucks. He’s wearing a sleeveless tee, cut way low under his arms, showing so much skin that Tsukishima wants to blush on his behalf. But his attitude is all senpai, no pressure, no innuendo. Tsukishima starts to wonder if he’s been imagining things. But the advice is genuine, the exercises valid, so he gets into it. Surprisingly, it feels good to flex his muscles. He feels in control once again. 

The heat is crushing though. Soon, beads of sweat are forming on his face. They trickle slowly down his face. He keeps his eyes down, watching his arm flex with every curl. A bead of sweat is hanging at the tip of his chin. A pair of legs in red shorts enters his field of vision. Really nice legs. He doesn’t look up. A hand extends, slowly, and wipes the drop of sweat off his chin before it has a chance to fall. Without a word, the legs retreat and he’s alone again. He looks over his shoulder at the door closing slowly. All of his control is gone. He grabs a towel, pausing a moment to wipe his face before putting his glasses back on, and follows Kuroo out. It’s just as hot and humid outside but a faint breeze makes a half-hearted effort. A few steps ahead Kuroo looks over his shoulder as he continues around the corner of the building. Tsukishima follows. Of course, he follows. He’s come this far, so why shouldn't he follow? Around the corner Kuroo waits, casually leaning against the side of the building, one foot propped up against the wall. Tsukishima wonders, how does he manage to always strike a pose that puts him to such advantage? The long lean muscles of his leg are on full display, from the hem of his shorts, all the way down to his trainers. And his thighs… Tsukishima pauses for a heartbeat. Kuroo watches him approach and pushes off the wall to meet him head-on. A knowing smirk on his face, his eyes are roving Tsukishima’s face as if looking for a sign of weakness.

Tsukishima feels plenty weak. His knees are weak at the thought of the skin he can see so clearly through the armholes of that ridiculous shirt. His heartbeat stutters at the thought of Kuroo’s leg between his… But he’ll be damned before he shows any of it. He squares his shoulders and walks up to Kuroo, barely stopping before they meet, mouths, chests, bodies. He lets Kuroo round on him, press him into the wall, and once again, tower over him, even though they are not of different heights.

This contact, this reckless caress, seems to finally put an end to all of Tsukishima’s restlessness. This is what this day had been leading to all along. He had been foolish to resist it. He lets Kuroo claim him, as he had been hoping all day… Kuroo’s surging kisses lay waste to his self-control. He feels a heat, a hardness building up in the depth of his stomach and he knows that it’s also building up in a much more obvious way. He knows that Kuroo knows it too, the way he’s pressed into him.

Tsukishima feels himself losing control again and damn if he’s going to let that arrogant rooster make him go to pieces like that… Or at least he’s not going to be the only one. If Tsukishima is going down, he’s taking Kuroo with him. He raises his hands and slides them inside his shirt, finally touching skin. It’s an overload of Kuroo. Mouth, skin, tongue, hips, arms… 

The dark hunger in the pit of his stomach makes him want to submit to this overwhelming presence, to take it all in, but his pride says otherwise. He pushes back, slowly, firmly, and Kuroo lets him. Now that he has the older boy backed against the wall, he slowly sinks down to his knees, his hands trailing down Kuroo’s chest until they rest on his hip bones. He sits back on his heels and looks up at Kuroo. The light brown eyes are looking down at him with a strangely awed expression, mouth slightly open and breathing fast. This sight emboldens Tsukishima: he hooks his fingers in the waistband of the shorts and pulls them down. Despite having bared Kuroo’s cock, already at attention, Tsukishima’s eyes and hands linger on the gloriously muscled legs and thighs. But his mouth presses gently to the side of Kuroo’s erection. His lips caress the silky smooth skin, sliding to the tip. His tongue flicks out, touching gently, sliding along the slit, tasting a hint of salty precome. Turning bolder, he licks again, rounding the tip, then sliding along the thick vein running underside. He grows bolder by the moment. Mouth back at the tip, he now takes in the whole length, as far as he can, and gives a gentle suck, pressing with his tongue. The twitch of muscles he feels under his hands and the strangled gasp he hears tell him all he needs to know. His mouth starts moving, from the tip down, taking in as much of Kuroo’s length as he can. His hand joins in, stroking in unison, while the other hand keeps caressing the thigh. The rhythm comes easily, and the motion seems to roll from his hips up to his mouth and onto Kuroo. 

He steals a look up at Kuroo. Tendons stand out along his neck with the tension of his muscles, his eyes are scrunched in dark concentration, and his hands are splayed flat on the wall on either side of him. He’s biting his lip, struggling to stay upright it seems, and knowing that he’s causing this, that the work of his hands and his mouth and his tongue is making Kuroo come apart like this is nearly enough to push Tsukishima to the edge himself. He groans his own lust deep in his throat and the sound seems to weaken even further Kuroo’s control. He tips his head back against the wall and shuts his eyes tight.

He feels his heart thundering in his ears. A few raindrops, fat and warm, hit his back and he realizes it’s raining and it’s not his heart that he’s hearing, it is the thunder rumbling above. The raindrops intensify and a summer downpour engulfs them, drenching them in a matter of instants. Lightning flickers. He does not stop, does not slow down. The rain is soaking his hair, dripping into his eyes. He keeps moving his head, pulling Kuroo in, keeping rhythm with the strokes of his hand. As thunder rolls again, he feels Kuroo’s thighs trembling under his hand, he feels the surge and the heat of release in his mouth. If Kuroo makes a sound, he doesn’t hear it, the thunder drowns it out. He swallows hard and stays on Kuroo to carry him through until he feels his muscles relax. He sits back on his heels, looking up. Kuroo’s eyes are looking down at him, wide and unfocused. Tsukishima runs the back of his hand across his mouth wiping the rain and a thread of saliva lingering there and he struggles to catch his breath. He’s painfully aware of the hardness in his own pants. Before he can muster his thoughts and begin to think what to do about it, Kuroo is on his knees in front of him, one hand behind his neck, pulling him in for a hard and hungry kiss while the other is already making its way below his waistband. Tsukishima is primed, he’s ready. The feeling of Kuroo’s finger wrapping themselves around him makes him gasp and he lets himself go to the feeling, letting Kuroo stroke him until he comes with a half-swallowed shout.

\---

“Where were you Tsukki?” asks Yamaguchi when Tsukishima finally makes it back to the dorms. “I checked the weights room but you and Kuroo were gone.” 

“I went for a run as he had suggested,” Tsukishima is keeping his eyes down, looking in his bag for a dry t-shirt and shorts to change into.

“You went _running_? And?” Yamaguchi sounds disbelieving. And he should be. That’s the stupidest lie he ever came up with but he never considered having to come up with an excuse for his absence.

“And I won’t be doing it again,” He replies with evident disdain. 

“Why not?”

“I’d think it’s pretty obvious why,” he arches an eyebrow and points towards himself, his wet clothes and rain-splattered glasses.

He heads down the corridor for a quick shower and gets quietly into bed, ignoring questioning looks from his friend. His mind is buzzing as he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s well past midnight but Tsukishima is still not asleep. His mind is going over and over the events of the previous night. They parted under the pouring rain, without a word. All day, all evening, they had not exchanged a word. They had not traded so much as a glance, except when playing. There had been one moment though, and it made Tsukishima doubt his sanity. That one moment… They had just finished a set and were switching sides on the court. He was the last of Karasuno to cross to the other side. Kuroo was last on Nekoma’s side… when they cross, their eyes are fixed ahead but their shoulders brush. Their arms just happen to swing back as they walk and the seemingly casual touch slips from the shoulder…. down along the arm, all the way to the back of their hands. They’re walking away, backs to each other, already gone, already passed, but at the last, the very last moment, their fingers hook against each other and… squeeze. It lasts a fraction of a heartbeat. It’s invisible unless you’re looking straight at it. It sets Tsukishima ablaze and he feels like he’s leaving a trail of ashes in his wake… Then they take positions on the court, and the set begins, and no one is looking, and no one knows, and only his heart is a pile of ashes. 

There is no way he will sleep tonight. He kicks off his blankets and grabs his tracksuit, folded neatly at the foot of his futon. He leaves the dorm quietly and only once he’s in the corridor does he stop to put on the pants and jacket over his sleep tee and boxers. He heads outside and sits on one of the outdoor tables, his feet on the bench, his elbows on his knees. He’s not sure why he’s so disappointed. He scoffs at his own stupidity. What was he expecting, flowers?! No, but he was expecting something! At least an acknowledgment of what happened between them. This is all just so stupid. Why is he awake in the middle of the night? They’re leaving tomorrow. Good. That’s good. He wants nothing more to do with this stupid training camp.

A door closes quietly in the distance and steps crunch softly on the gravel path. Tsukishima doesn't look up. He knows, with absolute fatality who is walking towards him. The table creaks as Kuroo sits next to him. They are both quiet for a long while. The night is quiet too, only their thoughts are raging.

“What do you want Kei?” asks Kuroo, voice quiet and sincere. No hint of the mocking tone.

“I want more,” he answers, eyes down. More. There are no boundaries to what that means, only that the more they touch, the more he wants.

“Me too.” Silence stretches between them again. “I want everything. I want _you_...”

Tsukishima is done fighting. He looks into Kuroo’s eyes and nods.

Kuroo gets off the table and takes him by the wrist. This time it’s only a gentle tug, not a challenge at all. He leads him to one of the buildings that Tsukihima has never set foot in. He guesses at the presence of other gyms, dedicated to other sports, on either side of the passage. Kuroo leads him up the stairs, where smaller doors line the corridor. He takes a set of keys from his pocket and stops at one of those doors. Tsukishima lifts an eyebrow, wondering how that happened.

Kuroo flashes a mischievous smile and says “Hey, I’m the captain. Trustworthy as can be,” while unlocking the door.

“A tragic misconception,” scoffs Tsukishima but his tone is playful.

“The thing is, they’re meant to be for locking up the gyms after practice but I realized it’s a master key for all the athletic buildings,” he explains as he opens the door. Tsukishima has the impression that he’s talking in order to cover up nervousness.

The room is a storage for all the linens and bedding needed to run the dorms and the sports complex. There are floor mats, towels, and blankets stacked in neat piles. It smells softly of dust and clean cotton. A window lets in the light of a distant streetlamp. Kuroo locks the door behind them.

They stand across from each other, Kuroo with his back to the door, Tsukishima at the other end of the room, facing him. “Do you know what I want to do, Kei?” Kuroo asks, his voice low and his gaze intense under his fringe of black hair.

“I have a pretty good idea,” answers Tsukishima, holding his gaze. He’s done fighting, he’s ready to go along with Kuroo, to submit to him. He’s been craving to do that. But he won't be a blushing virgin. That’s just not going to happen. Even though he _is_ a virgin…

“What do you want, Kei?” Kuroo asks for the second time that night. “You’ll have to tell me, just so we’re clear,” he adds. 

“I want to go all the way,” answers Tsukishima and takes a step towards Kuroo. “I want you to fuck me,” another step. “I want you to come inside me,” another step. “I want you to mess me up inside,” he comes to stand right in front of Kuroo whose eyes look unblinking at him. “Are we clear now?” he asks, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Kuroo wraps his hand behind Tsukishima’s neck and pulls him close. “Damn. Beyond the shadow of a doubt,” he answers. “You can be intimidating as all hell when you want to,” he smirks. “Have you…?” he starts asking.

“Never…” answers Tsukishima, his eyes down. “You?”

“No. It’s my first time...” he says, his lips trailing softly on Tsukishima’s face. “You’re my first time…” He wraps his hands around his face and kisses him but he’s not rushing. For once, time is on their side. They have all the time in the world. Or at least until sunrise. A slow and gentle kiss, tasting the other boy. But no matter how gently they begin, their kisses have a way of spiraling out of control. It doesn't take long before Kuroo is again bearing down on the blonde and Tsukishima is yielding to his advance, step by step, kiss by kiss, until they've made their way to the stack of floor mats in the corner of the room. They sit and Kuroo’s long-fingered hand gently takes Tsukishima’s glasses off. His eyes look so different without them. Gentle, soft, and rimmed by surprisingly long pale lashes. 

Kuroo’s hand is behind his neck, holding his mouth close, kissing him senseless. Tsukishima’s hands are roving Kuroo’s body. Tonight he cannot be satisfied with touch alone but nevertheless, he will touch all he can, while he can. Whatever clothing stands in the way, he blindly wrestles away, until there is nothing but two bodies, tangling in breathless desperation. His excitement grows and feels nearly overwhelming so and he’s holding on to Kuroo, wrapping his arms around him and his legs too, for good measure. He wants all of him, he wants more...

Kuroo grabs his jacket off the floor and paws at it for a moment until he reaches into one of the pockets and brings out a small bottle of lube. A moment later, his hand slick with it, slides softly along the inside of Tsukishima’s thigh. He carries on, running one of his fingers gently along the cleft. Tsukishima gasps because that touch opens a flood of new sensations in him. He wants more. His fingers flex and dig into Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo pushes him flat on his back and lifts one of his knees up, giving himself better access. His hand returns to the caress and his finger finds the opening. He rubs gentle circles around it and listens as Tsukishima’s breathing hitches. A little pressure, just a little, and his finger is in. The boy below him is flushed pink, his eyes wide open, his mouth a tender circle of surprise and pleasure. He waits, feeling the tension recede. He pushes in further and waits again. He looks into Tsukishima’s eyes, looking for confirmation, for assurance that this is ok, that he’s good with it. A small nod lets him know that it’s all right. 

They’re both walking a tightrope. Kuroo is doing his goddam best to stay afloat the tide of lust and focuses on doing things right. The last thing he wants is to hurt the other boy who so boldly told him that he wanted him, who now trusts him, submitting to his touch without hesitation. 

The pressure around his finger eases and he starts a little motion. He’s trying to be good but goddam, he’s so eager. He adds another finger and it’s still good. The pressure eases fast and he moves his finger about, flexes them a little, and damn, he must be doing _something_ right because Tsukishima gasps out loud and his eyes fly wide open and he’s holding on to Kuroo like a drowning man. He wants to keep going, to keep seeing Tsukishima come apart like this but there is so much wanting building up inside him he just can’t contain it. He pulls his fingers out and reaches for the bottle of lube again. 

Tsukishima moans as the pressure leaves him. He’s desperate for the touch, for the feeling of fullness, for _more_. Now Kuroo is above him, sitting back on his heels between his legs, pushing his knees up. Tsukishima reaches up to him because he cannot bear to be so far away, to be without the contact of skin on skin. He sees Kuroo fiddle with the bottle of lube and then there is the pressure again, but now it’s different and it’s _more_ and he wants this oh so much. He feels Kuroo push into him and stop just inside, giving him a chance to adjust but he’s ready, he’s ready, he’s ready. 

Tsukishima rocks his hips and Kuroo slips further in. They both gasp at the sensation and Kuroo shuts his eyes tight and bites his lip, struggling to keep it together. Bit by bit he pushes further in, until he's all the way in, and his mind fogs over with the sensation of heat and tightness that is so good...so fucking good! Another slow thrust, trying to keep it gentle and he looks down at the blonde boy like he’s never seen him before. With his last shreds of self-control, he stops and tries to ask a question but only chokes out a “...you...ok...?” that is more gasp than words.

Tsukishima’s fingers are digging into his shoulders, his eyes are blown wide and he answers in a voice that is broken and wrecked, ”Please,” he gasps. “Please don't… don't stop...” he begs. 

Their foreheads press together, black hair and blond. Their motions are unsure at first and a bit awkward but together they find a rhythm, even though it’s hurried and desperate. But it’s their own, and it’s good, and it leads them to the _more_ that they seek, the _more_ that is everything.

When Kuroo comes, Tsukishima hears it all, from the deep groan as he’s teetering on the edge, to the half-shout as he jerks and spasms through his release. He feels the throbbing inside him and he moans with the intensity of these sensations. He is so full of Kuroo he’s unable to form a coherent thought. This is the feeling he’s been chasing since before he knew what it was he wanted. He feels Kuroo fall on him, on his chest, his face buried in his neck, and the weight of his body on him almost does it but then he feels Kuroo’s hand slide between them and wrap itself around his quivering cock and all it takes is his touch, his presence. A couple of strokes and Tsukishima is falling, tumbling through the void, and all there is is Kuroo, around him, and over him, and inside him…

\---

They’re walking together towards the dorms as the sky slowly pales in the east. He’s a little astonished that the world looks the same when he himself feels so different. When it’s time to go their separate ways, they stop and they kiss, and even though they try to say different things in their kiss, all they say is goodbye. In a few hours, they’ll be heading their own ways. Tomorrow they will return to their own worlds. They will meet again, that much is certain, but will they ever come together as they just did? They kiss again because they can. But it's just another goodbye. Tsukishima is the first to turn away, even though their hands still cling to each other. He walks away and it’s the hardest thing he’s ever done. He walks away until only their fingers are clinging. He walks away until only the fingertips touch, until the current jumps and stutters and tries to bridge the gap but he’s walking away… “Good night Kuroo-san,” he says over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be an epilogue. Stay tuned.


	4. Epilogue

“Hey, glasses!” Tsukishima looks over before he has a chance to think who is calling out to him. He turns to where the call came from and there he is. There he is. It’s been five years since they last saw each other. It’s been five years and he’s thought about him almost every single day… There he is, once again striking a pose without seeming to. How does he always manage to be so goddamn handsome? 

Tsukishima walks towards him, a disbelieving smile on his face. “Kuroo!” he exclaims. “What brings you here?” he asks but he doesn’t really care for the reason, he’s just glad to see him. And damn, he looks so good! He’s wearing a suit and tie and even though it all looks proper and conservative, the suit fits him so well and he's leaning casually against the wall and even though he’s wearing slacks, they’re so well-tailored Tsukishma can just guess at the muscle under the fabric. He’s so laid back and cool, one hand in his pocket and his hair as wild as ever…

“I heard the Frogs had a pretty good middle blocker and I came to see for myself,” Kuroo drawls, the familiar sly smile playing across his face. “Good game. Congratulations,” he adds. He takes Tsukishima’s hand and looks at the two fingers taped together. “That old injury still giving you trouble, huh?” he says, and he’s not letting go of the hand. His eyes are on Tsukishima and they both smile because this is so strangely familiar.

They sit across from each other at the restaurant. “Yeah, I’ve got a real job now… Mr. Respectable, that’s me!” he chuckles and looks intently at Tsukishima. They exchange news about work, about college, about volleyball, about friends and acquaintances.

“You sure you’re not in a rush? I don't want to keep you here if you’ve got schoolwork or an early class tomorrow,” Kuroo asks and Tsukishima smirks. 

“You are so unsubtle. Why don't you just ask what you really want to know?”

“Fine!” Kuroo exclaims, his pride a little ruffled. “Fine... Are you with someone?” he asks and a faint blush creeps up his neck.

“No…” Tsukishima looks down at the table. The memory is not a pleasant one. “Not anymore…”

“Who was it? Freckles?” Kuroo asks and his voice is not mocking in the least.

“Yamaguchi. Yes. But… it didn't work out.” 

“Why not? The way he always looked at you made me think it was all but settled,”

“Yeah, well… it was good for a while. It was comfortable. We‘ve known each other for a long time. But in the end… I couldn't be who he wanted me to be.”

“So it’s over?”

“It’s been a while. But yeah. It’s over. Everything. The relationship. The friendship…”

“I’m sorry,” says Kuroo. And he means it. 

“What about you?” Tsukishima asks. “I’ve heard all kinds of rumors…” he smirks. 

“You shouldn't believe all they say about me,” Kuroo says, his neck flaming up again.

“What _do_ they say about you to get you blushing like this?” asks Tsukishima. It’s amusing to see Kuroo, the king of cool, squirm and flush like a schoolboy.

“You know... things!” He waves his hand dismissively and hopes Tsukishima will let it go but he sees him raise an eyebrow and look at him expectantly. Seeing that he’s not going to be able to gloss over it, Kuroo sighs, “‘a girl in every port’ kinda things,” he ends miserably.

“Ew.”

Kuroo runs a hand on the back of his head in embarrassment. “You don't have to tell me…” he mumbles. “Look, I travel a lot for work. I meet people. We talk, we go out for dinner, for drinks. That’s how this business works. That’s all it is. Business. But rumors get started…” He’s surprisingly earnest, looking up to Tsukishima through his hair. “I keep it professional, I don't... I never... But the rumors get started anyway,” he looks mortified and Tsukishima finds it terribly endearing. The playboy king is ashamed of his reputation? 

“I guess you’re just so damn charming, people can't help getting ideas,” He smirks in response but he doesn't miss the grateful look Kuroo gives him, thankful that Tsukishima believes his denials. 

Kuroo leans back and smiles a devilish grin. “Well, it’s true that I'm irresistible,” he drawls, reverting to his king of cool persona but Tsukishima knows it's only a facade to hide his relief. 

They pay their bill and walk out into the cool night. They stroll without aim through the near-empty streets. “You know, I often thought about you,” says Kuroo. 

“I thought about you too,” answers Tsukishima after a while. _I thought about you nearly every day… including times when Tadashi held me in his arms and I wished for those arms to be yours..._ Shame still burns in his stomach at the thought. He had wanted to be happy with Tadashi. He really tried, but in the end, it wasn't enough. When things with Tadashi were still new and exciting, he told himself that he was lucky to have such a good memory of his first time and that it was all it was. But later, when he found himself chasing after the ‘more’ he still craved and was disappointed to see that Tadashi was just happy to be by his side, happy with the way the things were, then that memory took on a life of its own.

All the things unspoken hang in the air between them. They walk side by side and their shoulders brush. Kuroo notices that he’s the shorter of the two now, though not by much. He steals a sideways glance and appreciates how Tsukishima's shoulders have grown a bit broader too. Well, of course, he's a boy no longer, he’s a young man and he’s had time to mature and it suits him so well. He’s no longer lanky but he still has the long-limbed grace that Kuroo finds so captivating.

Without thinking about it, Tsukishima steers them back towards his place. It’s not really a choice, it’s inevitable. It’s a decision he already made years ago... 

Tsukishima’s apartment is small and very tidy. A work desk takes up most of the room. A row of houseplants sits on the windowsill beside it. A low bed is half-hidden behind a partition. There is more but Kuroo is not looking. He reaches a long-fingered hand and gently takes Tsukishima’s glasses off. He’s glad he never took to wearing contacts. It means this soft, unguarded Tsukishima is a private sight, revealed to him alone. Maybe not him alone but it still feels like a rare privilege. “I still want you,” he whispers as his lips trail gently over Tsukishima’s face. “I never stopped wanting you.” 

Kuroo backs him into the wall and pins his hands above his head. He’s holding both of Tsukishima’s wrists in one of his hands while the other is holding his chin as they kiss. Tsukishima is desperate to touch Kuroo, so desperate! He bucks his hips in an attempt to reach him. But all Kuroo is giving him is his fingers around his wrists and his tongue in his mouth. The need for contact is driving him insane so he takes what he can get: he twists his wrists just to feel the friction of Kuroo’s skin on his, he lets him rule his lips and own his mouth.

When Kuroo releases his wrists he nearly slides down the wall but he recovers quickly and his hands pull Kuroo’s hips close to him and get to work undoing his tie and then unbuttoning his shirt. Kuroo lets Tsukishima bare him, relishing the look of boundless hunger in his eyes. His shirt is gone but when Tsukishima’s hands reach for the button of his pants, he gently takes his wrists and puts them against the wall again, on either side of his head. He looks at the young man caged by his arms. “What do you want Kei?” he asks as he leans in to kiss his throat. 

Tsukishima swallows hard, and answers in a voice breathless with anticipation and need. “You. I want _you_. I want you with me, and on me, and in me. I want you to take everything. I want you to give me everything. Make me yours. Take me.” 

The words set Kuroo on fire. He lets go of Tsukishima’s wrists and grabs his ass, hitching him up. He feels the long legs wrap around him, arms circle his neck, fingers grip his hair. He holds the blonde man in his arms and walks them to the bed. Lucky for him it’s only a few steps because his mind is so clouded with desperate wanting he's having trouble staying upright. They tumble down onto the bed and it’s all so familiar and yet it’s all so different and new. 

To Kuroo there is nothing more appealing, nothing better than the look of yielding, of total trust and abandon he can see in Tsukishima’s eyes. With every kiss, every touch, every thrust, he seeks to please and satisfy the young man in his arms. Thsukishima trusts him completely, he gives himself up to him and he’d be damned if he’ll betray that trust by giving him anything less than the absolute utmost pleasure and the sweetest attention he can. 

\---

Tsukishima is lying in his bed, wrapped around Kuroo. He feels totally spent, totally empty yet more complete than he’d ever felt. His fingers trail absently over Kuroo’s skin. He can never have enough of his body. “Good night Kuroo-san,” he whispers against the chest of the young man next to him. And this time, when he says these words, they mean _more_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment - I'd love to hear your thoughts... Thanks for reading!
> 
> ____
> 
> I'm completely blown away... Thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments... it's incredible.
> 
> thankyouthankyouthankyouthakyou...


End file.
